The present invention relates to control mechanisms for on-off switches, and more particularly to a novel control mechanism which ensures that an on-off switch will be maintained in an off position once it has been switched off. In particular, the present invention relates to a control mechanism having applicability to an on-off switch which is used in connection with a foot pedal or hand actuating device used to interconnect a battery with a motor to provide power, as for example, on toys such as children's ride-on vehicles.
In some models of children's battery-powered ride-on vehicles, power is transmitted from the battery to a driving motor by means of a selectively actuable on-off switch. Such switches may take the form of a rocker switch or the like which is mounted in a housing, appropriately disposed adjacent the floorboard of the vehicle. A foot pedal or the like is positionable above the rocker switch and includes an element projecting therefrom for engaging a first end of the rocker switch, when the foot pedal is suitably depressed, to urge that end downwardly so a contact interconnects the battery with the motor. The rocker switch is normally biased to an off position by means of a return spring, and the foot pedal must be depressed with sufficient force to overcome the tension of the return spring so that the rocker switch may be moved to the on position. When the foot pedal is released, the return spring moves the rocker switch into the off position.
A problem resides in conventional foot pedal/on-off switch constructions as above described because return springs may break after being cycled repeated times. When the foot pedal is released, so that it moves to the normally off position, the rocker switch remains in the on position. The result is a vehicle in which the battery remains interconnected with the driving motor so that the vehicle continues to travel. Such a "run-away vehicle" is a frightening as well as potentially very dangerous situation to a child rider. The present invention seeks to avoid that problem.
While there are several devices in the prior art which show various types of safety switches, most are relatively complex constructions utilizing many movable parts and may be expensive. Indicative of some ideas for safety switches are the devices shown in Williams (3,409,101) which relates to motor vehicles; Miller (4,172,217); Buzzell (3,233,071); Hansen (3,358,108); Ruben (2,944,120); and Quisenberry (2,917,122).
With the above problems as described in mind, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel control mechanism operable for selectively moving an on-off switch into on and off positions by utilizing an actuating means disposed adjacent the switch selectively operable for engaging a first end of the switch and urging it in a first direction to an on position accompanied by movement of the second end of the switch in the opposite direction, wherein a biasing means is provided for engaging the second end of the switch and normally maintaining it in the off position, with the biasing means yieldably resisting movement of the actuating means when it engages the first end of the switch and moves it in the first direction toward the on position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control mechanism, as described above, in which the biasing means is configured as a leaf or clip spring, having a first portion thereof affixed to the actuating means with another portion normally engaging the switch's second end. When the actuating means is moved to the off position, the end of the clip spring normally engaging the second end of the switch continues to bias that end into the off position, thereby preventing the switch from being inadvertently permitted to remain in the on position should the return spring break.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control mechanism, as described above, in which the biasing means for engaging the second end of the switch includes a second embodiment defined by a leaf-spring which is not U-shaped in cross section.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a control mechanism, in another embodiment, in which the biasing means is defined by an elongate leaf-like spring which is formed as a bow, mounted to the actuating means, which engages the switch and maintains it normally in an off position.
These and additional objects and advantages, as well as another embodiment of the invention, will be more readily understand after a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.